Revelations Suck
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Harry and Ginny go out shopping, and Harry messes up. It's a situation that can't possibly end well, right? HG


A/N: This is the last of the "Revelations" trilogy. Heartbreaking I know, but all badly-written things must come to an end.

So if you want to ask for another story or just flame the shit out of me, please review. Even if it's a single word, ANYTHING is appreciated...

* * *

"Those guys are staring at us right now," Harry said as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Who do you think they recognize – me or you?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm. Probably both. Me obviously" – Ginny groaned at him – "Hey, you're the hot seeker for the world champion Holyhead Harpies, I'd say that you're the one they're interested in."

"But I'm with you," she smiled, hanging onto his arm.

"That you are." He grinned and kissed her. "So where to now?"

"How about Madam Malkin's shop? I hear she's having a sale."

"Why? I mean, how many pairs of robes do you really need?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I wasn't going to look at outerwear," she grinned.

"Ooh, gotcha." And he started pulling her more quickly towards the store.

* * *

"That'll be 10,000 galleons," the clerk said.

Ginny looked at Harry, who sighed and handed over the money.

"Let's go," he said, taking the bags.

He turned around and bumped into someone. "Sorry bout that."

"Are you... Harry Potter?"

"Uh no, but I get that a lot," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

He tried to get around the witch, but she stepped in front of him. "No, you ARE Harry Potter! Wow, you're really cute." She glanced down shyly, and his eyes automatically did the same.

Harry's mind ran rampant for a few seconds. _Wow is she hot... with those curves, looks like a gymnast or something... what kind of crazy positions I could get her into._ He shuddered at the thought.

"Ahem."

He snapped back to reality and looked around. Ginny was glaring at him. "We've got to go," she said.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "Bye, nice to meet you," he stuttered awkwardly back to the fangirl, as Ginny pulled him out of the store and turned to him angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"You were staring at that girl's tits."

"And?"

"And you're with ME."

"Calm down, Ginny..."

"No, I will not calm down," she hissed. "Why can't you ever keep your hormones under control, or at least pretend to when I'm around?"

"Ha," Harry laughed. "Look who's talking! By your own admission, you've gone down on no less than 30 guys and even given Neville Longbottom some pity action."

"That was before we went out, Harry. I thought this relationship meant more than that to you."

"Yeah, it does, but that doesn't mean it's exclusive. We never established boundaries..."

"It was implied!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that I'm the great, all-powerful Boy Who Lived. But that doesn't mean that I'm a fucking mind reader."

"Doesn't take a mind reader to figure out when a relationship is getting serious..."

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, I just glanced at her!" Harry almost shouted.

"Ogled, more like!"

"Pft, you're really losing it right now, you know that? Is it that time of the month again?"

Ginny stalked off. By now, there was a small crowd of people gathered around the scene, all staring at him. He shuffled his feet. "Don't worry, she'll be back," he smiled at them confidently. "I've still got her stuff."

And with that, he disapparated back to his apartment, the shopping bags clutched in his hands.

* * *

Harry slumped down on his couch. "Shit," he muttered to himself. He'd really fucked this one up.

"Couldn't just let it go, could you? Had to keep going... FUCK!" he got up and started kicking the couch and ranting on.

"Fucking mood swings, why must they exist? To torture guys, that's why." He was really riling himself up now.

"And yeah fucking right she hasn't cheated! Quidditch stars ALWAYS get action on the road... I should know, I was one."

He grinned at the memories. _And hey, that girl today was really hot. Maybe she's still there. Maybe I should go back and get her number..._

A small pop startled him from his thoughts, and he looked up. Ginny was standing in the middle of his living room.

"Oh. Hi." he muttered.

"Hi."

"Need anything?"

"I wanted... I just wanted to come over and see if we could talk."

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath. _Man, I can't believe I'm going to do this... but I have to._ "I guess I'm sorry for checking her out in front of you, it's just... hard to avoid," he said sheepishly. "I mean, we rarely get to go out, and I'm so used to being alone that..."

"It's ok, Harry. Really." Ginny smiled at him.

He sighed. "Good."

"So we're ok?"

"Well... there is one thing," he replied.

"What?"

"When you go away to matches, do you ever get the urge to... you know...?"

She frowned. "No."

"Really? You seemed to be the quintessential sex addict, same as me. Why the sudden change?"

"Gotta grow up sometime."

"Come on Gin, you're not even 21 yet!" he laughed. "Admit it, you've had all kinds of sex since we've been going out."

"There's one kind of sex I haven't had yet," she muttered.

"What?"

Her eyes sparkled up at his. "Make-up sex."

Harry looked confused.

"Oh, don't be daft," she said before she pulled his mouth down to hers.

He started to kiss back but then pulled away. "What was that for?"

"MAKE. UP. SEX." she repeated slowly. "You know, sex after a fight."

"We weren't fighting."

"Uh, yeah we were."

"That was hardly a real fight, Ginny, just a slight difference of opinion."

"Your voice was raised. That constitutes the definition of a full-blown argument, in my book."

"Bullshit, I was cool as hell. On the other hand, you were freaking out like a raging alcoholic at a keg party."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This." She grabbed his dick through his pants.

He pushed her hand away. "First you have to say that you're sorry."

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"Say it."

Ginny looked down on the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He raised her chin up, a grin on his face. "Forgiven." He took his wand out of his pocket, waved it over them, and their clothes disappeared instantly.

She stared at him. "You're weird."

"I know. That's why you like me."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe." She leaned up to kiss him. He started to deepen the kiss when she pulled away suddenly.

"Now what?" he asked.

A cheeky grin spread across her face. "Before we do it, I've just gotta tell you... I HAVE slept with guys since we started going out."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds. "But they weren't as good as me, right?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he said. "That's all I wanted to know." And he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
